


The Text

by YeolMonster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nam Woohyun being a brilliant friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolMonster/pseuds/YeolMonster
Summary: Sungyeol gets a text.





	

 

 

 

 

“ **_Okay, I know this is going to sound really weird, but I am YOU from the future. 30 years from this date, they invented this device that allows me to send one text to you and I sure as fuck hope I got my old number right. To prove it to you, Myungsoo is going to send you a funny cat meme in the next 30 seconds, and in the next hour Sunggyu is going to call you and say he and Woohyun are coming over, and when they will, they will announce that they got engaged yesterday. So listen very carefully to what I’m going to tell you; wear your god damn boots and get your sorry ass to Myungsoo’s apartment and screw his goddamn brains out. He is the best thing that happened to your boring, miserable life. Get over your stupid commitment issues that nobody gives a crap about, because in 5 years from today, you’re going to get married anyway, and have 5 kids, 3 cats, and one really small brown poodle. Every minute counts, okay? My Myungsoo died when he was 53 years old from cancer, and I wake up every day to regretting every minute I wasted enjoying him orbiting around me and courting me when I could be fulfilling all my wildest fantasies with him, while we’re still young. PS. myungsoo is really good in bed. PPS. woohyun is a super good friend, don’t ever get mad at him or give him shit ever again, he gonna save your life multiple times, also always feed him those yummy cookies you do sometimes, he really likes those_ ** _. _ ”

 

Sungyeol gets that really long text when he’s in the shower from an unknown number. 

When he tries to text the number with “????” it fails to send, and calling the number, he receives a; ‘the number you’ve dialed is currently not in service’.

He’s pretty sure it’s Myungsoo, though - he finally got desperate enough to resort to drastic measures. Sungyeol’s in good mood though, so he finds that funny. Kinda.

He’s not an idiot, he can tell that Myungsoo really likes him - and he does orbit around him - but he never actually confessed to him and Sungyeol didn’t exactly know what to do or how to do it. Maybe this was his lame attempt to confess? 

He snorts and opens his chat room in kakaotalk with Myungsoo, and sees that he even played into it and sent him a funny cat meme.

“ _ I didn’t think you had it in you. But kudos for the idea. Really creative. _ ” 

Myungsoo immediately texts back; “ **_Hmmm? I just thought the cat was cute lol_ ** ”

Sungyeol clicks his tongue; “ _ No, not the cat. The… other thing _ .”

It takes Myungsoo too long to reply, so Sungyeol bites his lip and writes; “ _ Anyway, wanna meet up for coffee or something? _ ”

Myungsoo still isn’t replying, so Sungyeol adds; “ _ Like, not right now, but later. In the evening _ .”

He nibbles his lip for a few more seconds, and sends another text, just in case his intentions weren’t clear enough; “ _ And maybe we could talk about it. _ ” 

He rereads the message then frowns when he realizes it sounds a little idiotic - but he never was actually the one doing the first move before. He’s not even sure where he’s standing about this whole ‘dating another dude’ thing, but he’s not entirely against it if it’s Myungsoo.

**“** **_I’d love to meet for coffee_ ** _! _ ” Myungsoo finally replies. 

“ **_Later or now. I’m free whenever_ ** _! _ ” He adds. 

“ **_Without that exclamation point, I’m actually really cool about this. Not really that excited._ ** ”

“ **_Well I’m a little excited. I mean like… not that desperate-excited_ ** .”

**“** **_Because I’m actually very busy too. But I have time today. Or tomorrow._ ** ”  

“ **_Okay_ ** .” 

Sungyeol snorts because he’s lame even while texting, and it’s cute, only then he sends; 

“ **_Just out of interest, what is ‘it’ that we’re going to talk about_ ** **?** **_What’s the other thing?_ ** ” 

Sungyeol makes a face. Is he seriously going to pretend stupid now? Only then, he gets an incoming call from Sunggyu.

“Yeah?” He answers, still a little irritated at Myungsoo. He hates beating around the bush.

“Hi.” Sunggyu greets. There’s the sound of traffic. 

“Hi, what’s up?” 

“Can we come in for a second?”

He furrows his eyebrows; “What for?” 

“We were in the neighborhood, and Woohyun was hungry.” 

“So you couldn’t eat out?” 

“We’re downstairs, already, oh-hospitable-one.” Woohyun barges in. “You should be thankful we’re giving you the heads up, because Sunggyu was being an ass and refused to call you in the car.”

He hears a distant; “you’re the ass.” from Sunggyu as a reply and sighs.

“Fine.” He says, and goes to see if there’s something eatable in the refrigerator. He finds some cookies he made yesterday, and empties them into a bowl while writing a; “ _ Oh, come on, Myungsoo. I know it was you _ .”

“ **_Know it was me what_ ** ?” He answers.

Now he’s annoyed, so he texts; “ _ Just hope you really are good in bed _ ” He also wanted to write a; ‘like you claim to be’ but he accidently presses on send because the doorbell rings.

He goes to answer it while tapping furiously, and then leaves it on the stand by the door, while he greets his friends. 

They’re just bickering about something (aren’t they always), until, Sunggyu with cheeks filled with cookies, finally says; “Just tell him already, so we could go home and watch the new episode of ‘keeping up with the kardashians’. It starts in an hour.” He pushes Woohyun, whose sipping his tea. 

“Why are you guys watching that junk?”

“It’s not junk. It’s quality TV, Sungyeol. People like you wouldn’t understand because you watch shit like The Walking Dead - oh, and Sunggyu proposed yesterday so we’re getting married.” 

Sungyeol was just about to eat a cookie himself, but it gets caught in his throat, and he starts coughing. 

Sunggyu hits his back really gently a few times, until Sungyeol, eyes watering from the lack of oxygen says; “You’re kidding me.”

Sunggyu laughs; “Nope. I know it’s a little sudden. But since I got that producing gig in New York next year, we decided to get married and go together. When I suggested, he got so excited and started flailing his hands and dropped his phone in the fountain.” 

“That’s not what happened, it slipped out of my hand.”

“So we got him a new one this morning, and he obviously drained his battery telling everybody—”

“But we wanted to tell you and Dongwoo in person. Because we’re awesome like that.” Woohyun finishes, proudly. 

Sungyeol hugs them both and congratulates them, but then suddenly thinks about his phone, and the text, and his vision is swimming. 

“Can you guys please excuse me for um—” He detects his phone, on the stand beside the door, just where he left it and flies to it. 

To his horror, he finds out the ‘like you said you were’ wasn’t even sent yet, and Myungsoo had already replied with. 

“ **_Wow. Okay._ ** ” 

A few blushing emojis. 

“ **_Um_ ** .”

“ **_You’ll just have to see for yourself_ ** .”

“ **_Though I never had anybody complain, so I guess I’m pretty proud of my capabilities._ ** ”

“ **_Okay - but I’m not saying I’m some sort of a gay-player kind of person, just like… you caught me off guard here. lol_ ** ”

“ **_So… I’ll come to pick you up at around 8pm_ ** ?”

He takes a long inhale, and checks the text he got earlier, just to confirm it’s still there, and it is. 

For a moment, he actually thinks that it’s real. 

Could he really be texting himself from the future? Myungsoo always sends him cat videos, but how did this number know about Woohyun and Sunggyu? 

But then Woohyun says; “So… did you get any weird texts today?” from the living room, and Sungyeol narrows his eyes. “About strange epiphanies that were long overdue.” He nibbles on his cookie, feigning innocence. 

“I hope you choke on that cookie, Woohyun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @eggyeolk (hiiiiiiii jhed, ilu!!) for inspiring me to write this drabble :) She gets full credits, too~!


End file.
